


Laundry Day

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Laundry, M/M, Shorts, crop top yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: After moving in with Victor Yuuri finds himself to fall in his old habit of not doing laundry till he is completely and utterly through his entire wardrobe.Victor offers him some of his clothes as he has more than enough, and he loves Yuuri in his clothes.Yet when he sees the go to outfit Phichit once got Yuuri, he decides he loves that more.





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 130 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> After seeing all those lovely crop top images of Yuuri coming through my dashboards over at [ my Tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) I knew I'd write at least one story with him wearing one. 
> 
> My ask and messages are still open if you feel like dropping by and make a story prompt suggestion. :}

Yuuri picks up his training clothes from the day before and takes a sniff. The retched sound he makes is enough to make Makka come running. So that is definitely not an option. He goes through a couple more things in his laundry pile till he has to come to a distinctive conclusion. He is all out of wearable clothes. 

Luckily he didn't have to train today, as Victor was getting an intensive training from Yakov that morning. Yuuri was not going to push his love in overworking himself more than he already does. This does mean he will have enough time to do his laundry. 

College life learned him a lot of things, but doing his laundry at regular times to prevent him from running out of clothes was not one of them. Probably because there was a shared laundromat in their dorm building and Yuuri never liked being there more than he really needed to be. After a while he had a reputation, that if he was seen with a laundry bag nobody else would go there as he would be running all four machines at the same time. And still have dirty stuff for a second load. After Phichit was assigned his roommate it just got worse as he had the same habit. 

The thought of Phichit reminds him of a box he had moved along from Detroit, to Hasetsu, to here. It should contain that thing Phichit once bought them after their first dance class. he called it their Laundry day clothes of shame. Plus it's freshly washed as they would put the clothes in with the last load while putting on clothes from the first. 

His mind is railing on putting it on first, but it's so comfy and he's a bit sluggish, decides to take all the dirty stuff to the laundry machine first. He sweeps the house twice to make certain he's got everything. So once he's got even the last sock located and dropped by the machine, he's all sweaty.

Not really bothered with separating the stuff, just the basics. No reds among his whites, but that is it. The first load goes of with a pleasant buzzing sound from the machine, making Makka sit in front of the machine thumping their tail. Yuuri pets them and goes into the storage room he put all his boxes he's still need to unpack in. Doesn't take him long to find the box he's looking for. 

Victor calls right when Yuuri is changing the first to the dryer and the second in the laundry machine. He is actually laughing when Yuuri says he's in his go-to laundry day clothes. The suggestion to wear something of Victor's makes him stutter through the phone, getting more laughs from his love. Followed by Victor stating he loves seeing Yuuri in his clothes. Sure he picks up on the suggestion, he's been with Victor long enough now, still he is adamant his outfit is good enough. 

Once Victor walks in from his training, he finds the living room coffee table piled under freshly washed clothes and several stacks all around it. He drops his bag by the door and sheds his coat before walking over to the scene and fish out a single T-shirt he bought Yuuri. He snuggles his face into it. When he hears Yuuri come in he wants to say that shirt should not have been washed but the words hitch in his throat letting him make some strangled noise.

His eyes go over his fiance, from his bare feet, up over his legs, his wonderfully muscular legs and thick thighs covered with small stretchmarks, the shorts he is wearing, shorts that should be illegal as they hug his hips nicely, making his butt come out lovely. No he stares because, of the soft curve of Yuuri's skin shown barely contained by the crop top he's wearing. 

Victor has to blink a few times when Yuuri stands only a feet away from him and tries to take back the shirt. So he does the only thing he can and stretches his arm with it well over his head, making Yuuri go after it. He fails at keeping this up when the top hitches up even higher, only just covering Yuuri's nipples. He ends up wrapping his arms around Yuuri cooing the bare skin on his knees.

At dinner that night he's still a bit miffed with Yuuri calling him extra over his reaction. It is not Victor's fault Yuuri is so absolutely gorgeous. The Japanese man makes out some mumbled comments about Victor's behavior with the laundry folding. Yuuri then states that he looked as if he'd never did laundry at his place before, this makes Victor state he hasn't. 

Yuuri just stares at him. Sure he had noticed the lack of dirty clothes from his love when he had gone over the house. He had just assumed it was because Victor washed them on a more regular basis. At this Victor just shakes his head and points out the blue bag in the hallway, the one he drops off at that place next to the rink twice a week. Yuuri has to admit he never really payed much attention too it. So learning that place was a dry cleaner was something else. This leaves Yuuri wondering out loud why he got a washer and a dryer if all his stuff goes to the dry cleaner. At which Victor calmly says that he only ever used it too wash things for Makka.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.
> 
> If so please consider dropping a comment, even something as simple as a smiley makes my day. :}


End file.
